Pipes that carry water, other fluids and gases are an important type of infrastructure. Pipes are often inspected as a matter of routine upkeep or in response to a noticed issue. Pipes are also cleaned, e.g., using water jetting, to clear debris out of the pipes and return it to a natural flow (e.g., treatment plant) or remove it (e.g., using a vacuum truck).
Conventionally pipes are inspected and jetted separately. For example, a pipe may first be cleaned by water jetting and is thereafter inspected. Further, the equipment used for jetting a pipe is conventionally totally separate from the inspection equipment. A typical water fetter is provided as a separate unit, e.g., on a skid or within a vehicle such as a truck or van. The water jetter draws water from a dedicated source, e.g., a water tank, a natural flow (e.g., stream or lake), pressurizes the water (using an engine driven pump), provides water on a pressurized line or hose to a nozzle, and directs the pressurized water into areas of the pipe using a terminal nozzle system.